Me Without You
by LostOceanKit
Summary: Thought I'd change up my pairing for once. Here's a BbTerra. It's the day of their wedding!


**So.. I just noticed when I start a note on my chapters/stories, I tend to start with "So.." and that's odd.. Oh well. Anyway, this is for one of my best friends/ex-boyfriend. Now I don't mind BbTerra too much, but BbRae will always be my number one OTP. But I thought I would surprise him and write this for him.**

 **The song in this story is called,** _ **Me without You**_ **by Sam Tsui. It's a sweet song. I suggest looking it up. I thought it would be cute to use for BbTerra. Actually, it could go for them or for BbRae.. Whatever! This isn't for BbRae, it's BbTerra. By the way, it's a one-shot song-fic**

 **So onward with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR ME WITHOUT YOU!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Me Without You**

Garfield hummed, biting his lip impatiently. He ran a hand through his dark green hair. The 20-year-old changling was standing at the end of a long aisle. He knew he'd only been standing there for a short period but it felt like forever! He was nervous as crazy but excited at the same time. He was about to marry the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of time with. As he bounced lightly on his heels, he suddenly hears the bridal march and stood stiff as a board. His eyes locked on the doors as the last of the bridesmaids found their places. Gar smiled widely as the doors opened and revealed the beautiful blonde woman he had met when they were only 15.

 _No, I don't understand  
How I held it together  
Before I could hold your hand  
And I can't, I can't recall  
If I knew who I was before  
You knew me flaws and all_

As he waited for the woman at the end of the aisle, his eyes flickered across the crowd of people and superheroes that were standing at their seats. He felt a small tug of disappointment in his heart as he realized one of his best friends was nowhere to be found. Garfield hadn't expected her to show. Not really. Raven had never come to forgive the blonde. He couldn't understand why not, but at the same time he could.

 _Whoa, feels like a lifetime ago oh,  
And do you know_

Who did I used to be?  
How was there ever me without you?  
Don't want to ever be without you  
Without you, me without you

He shook the thoughts from his head and took ahold of Terra's hands into his own. He smiled down at the woman. Terra smiled back at him, tears of joy welling in her eyes. The pair listened for their vows, speaking them when time was right. When it finished, they embraced in a loving kiss. Gar pulled back, grinning wildly and leaned down to kiss her again.

 _Baby I can't believe  
I ever lived or breathed without you  
Don't let me ever be without you  
Without you, me without you_

Their friends and family cheered happily, watching as the couple went down the aisle. It wasn't much long that the crowd made their way to the reception. Gar held her arm around his as he listened for their que. It didn't take long before he heard exactly what they were waiting for. "Now, let's welcome the new, Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Mark Logan!" The voice of his best man and best friend, Victor Stone called as the doors opened to reveal the smiling pair.

 _Lost at sea, I found your shore  
And I can't crumble back to the man  
That I was before  
You're all I am, I'm only this  
Since my world was reset  
For the better at our first kiss_

Whoa, the only world that I know oh,  
Is yours alone

Who did I used to be?  
How was there ever me without you?  
Don't want to ever be without you  
Without you, me without you

The green male kissed his new bride before they took their seats at the head of the reception table. The pair talked quietly as Vic made announcements about food and drinks being opened. As people got up, the pair continued to talk quietly to themselves. They waited for the crowd to die down a bit before getting up for their own food. It didn't take long for them to fill up their plates and make their way back to their seats.

Once seated, Vic stood up again with his glass, gently tapping the glass to gather everyone's attention. Soon as he had their attention. He began his best man speech. As he talked and teased and praised his best friend, people laughed or smiled or reacted in ways that fit his speech. After Vic finished, Kori started her speech as Maid of Honor. It didn't take long for the alien princess to get choked up and emotional before she finally finished her own speech.

 _Baby I can't believe  
I ever lived or breathed without you  
Don't let me ever be without you  
Without you, me without you_

One by one, his closest friends and family each spoke in turn. Gar smiled, blushed, rolled his eyes and shook his head to various and somewhat unwanted(by his parents) stories and embarrassing tales.

After everyone had spoken, the couple stood up and made their way to the dance floor. Gar brought his hand to her waist and took her hand into his own. She rested her free hand lightly on his chest as the music began to play.

 _And what did I dream about before I knew your face?  
In this empty world how did I fill that space?  
It's now as though I've always known you'd be the one  
To change my life and make the man  
That I've become, I've become_

Terra hummed, smiling. "I love you so much." She whispered to him. He smiled. "I love you too, _Mrs_. Logan." He said happy to be calling her by his name.

 _Oh, who did I used to be?  
And how was there ever me without you?  
Don't want to ever be without you  
Without you, me without you  
_

As the couple danced their first dance as Mr. and Mrs., a door in the far corner opened and in slid a somewhat unexpected(but invited, just late) guest.

 _Baby, I can't believe  
I ever lived or breathed without you  
Don't let me ever be without you  
Without you, me without you, oh  
No, don't let me ever be without you  
Without you, me without you_

Once the song was complete, their guest stood up and took the mic off the small stage to the side. "Excuse me?" A familiar voice spoke. Gar's head shot up. "Rae?" He whispered in surprise. Terra looked stunned. "I thought she wasn't coming.." She whispered softly. He shrugged. "I guess she changed her mind. I wonder what she's doing.."

Terra frowned softly, shrugging. "I don't know.."

Raven pushed her hair back as all eyes came to rest on the empath. She sighed softly. "I'd like to apologize to Garfield and Terra.." She said softly. "I am sorry for being late. I was caught up.." She murmured. "I'd like to congratulate the both of you. I'm so happy for you guys." She spoke, hiding the pain she was feeling. "I hope you will both be happy for the rest of your lives."

Gar smiled slightly. Terra squeezed his hand, knowing this was bothering him. She knew Raven had flatly refused to come. It had broken his heart and hers when he had told her. So what Raven was doing now was confusing them both.

"I just thought I would give you my best wishes." The half-demoness stated softly. She put the mic back on its stand and stepped down. She walked over to the newlyweds and gave both quick hugs. The pair stood there, stunned. "Thank you, Rae.. This means a lot.." Gar responded softly. Terra nodded, feeling tears build up a little.

Raven turned to Terra. "May I speak with you?"

Terra blinked, nodding in confusion. Raven turned to head into the hall, Terra following her.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked once they were alone in the hall. "You told him you wouldn't come and now you come here like this?" She demanded in confusion. Raven frowned, looking away.

"I'm leaving.." Raven replied. She looked at the blonde. "I'm not staying around here. "

Terra looked at her stunned. "W.. what? Why? You're his best friend."

Raven frowned. "You're his wife now. You're going to be his best friend, his partner, his everything, Terra. If I stay, I'll only get in the way."

"B..But.." Terra looked at her. Raven could see the heartbreak in the blonde's eyes. "He's going to be heartbroken."

"I know.. That's why I'm not telling him. This is your special day and you deserve to be happy. He'll know later." She slid a box into her hands. "Congratulations, Terra."

Terra watched as Raven took her leave. She walked back into the party once she had cleared her face of the heartache she need was painted on her face. Gar smiled once she returned but frowned when he realized she was alone. "Where's Rae?"

Terra froze. "She had some business to take care of." She lied quickly. "She gave me this." Terra held out her hand. Gar took the box. He sat down and opened it, inside was a key and a piece of paper saying, 'This is for you.' And an address. Inside was a house key. The pair looked at each other in surprise.

"She gave us a key.."

"To a new house..?"

"I guess so.." He mused. He looked at his wife and smiled, kissing her softly. Terra smiled against his lips. "I'm so glad we met."

He grinned, "So am I.."

 _I don't understand  
How I held it together  
Before I could hold your hand _

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **There was the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **RavenLostInTheDark**


End file.
